


Просьбы

by ABnne



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, They are in love and everything is nice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne
Summary: Гости имеют свойство наглеть.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Просьбы

**Author's Note:**

> Идиазулы обращаются к друг другу на Вы>  
> Опять много хедканонов, я фички ради них и пишу.

Когда Идия приглашал Азула сыграть в видео-игры, он и не задумывался о том, чем может закончиться его тёплый приём. Этот парень умеет удивлять.

Сначала всё было просто здорово: Азулу вроде бы понравились игрушки, наблюдать за его попытками разобраться в игровых механиках и подшучивать над неудачами было весело. Пока Азул не отложил джойстик.

– Я внезапно осознал, что совсем ничего не знаю о Ваших волосах.

Идия смотрит удивленно, и пары секунд хватает, чтобы понять, что скорее всего осознал он не внезапно и изначально пришёл сюда с целью разузнать побольше. 

– Могу я задать парочку вопросов? 

Конечно, разговоры о его физиологии его пугали, так как большая часть из них почти полностью состояла из разного рода обидных слов, но Азул – человек приличный и вряд ли скажет что-то неприятное, так что почему бы и нет?

Идия кивает.

– Отлично! Итак, они могут что-нибудь сжечь? 

– В обычном состоянии – нет. Если я захочу и сильно разозлюсь, то да. Хотя бывает это редко, – Идия берёт несколько листов бумаги со стола и подносит их к волосам, – Видите? Вокруг меня ничего не загорается. 

Загораются только глаза у Азула – любопытством или ещё чем. Идия в них старается не смотреть.

– А температура какая? Можно ли обжечься?

– Когда они синие, как сейчас, – нет. Когда красные или жёлтые, температура повышается, и можно обжечься.

– Они ещё и цвет меняют?! – в его голосе на секунду слышится радостное возбуждение, но Азул быстро себя одергивает и совершенно спокойно и собранно продолжает. – При каких обстоятельствах? 

– Когда я смущаюсь или злюсь. Очень сильно. Правда длится оно пару секунд только. 

– Но этого бы хватило, чтобы что-то сжечь?

– Почему Вам это так интересно? – живой интерес Азула откровенно пугает. – Хотите извлечь из моих волос какую-то выгоду? 

– Конечно же нет, – Азул театрально взмахивает руками, мол, как Вы могли такое подумать. – Это всего лишь моё праздное любопытство. Не переводите тему, Идия. Вы согласились на этот разговор.

– Я не перевожу тему, просто странно это.

– Что странного в том, чтобы хотеть узнать больше о своём товарище? 

Идия вздыхает. У него нет никаких аргументов против, а Азул не отступится, пока не узнает всё, что захочет. Так что лучше уж он получит информацию из первых рук, чем из других источников.

– Да, достаточно, чтобы что-то поджечь.

– А Ваши волосы только на голове горят?

– Н-не только, – сквозь резкий прилив смущения отвечает Идия, в шаге от того, чтобы наглядно показать, какой красивый алый цвет может принимать его шевелюра. – Показывать не буду.

– Я понимаю, не надо. Вы носите огнеупорную одежду? 

– Да. Хотя и обычная на мне не сгорит, все моя основная одежда огнеупорная. 

– И последнее, – Азул встаёт с кровати Идии, на которой он удобно пристроился, как только засел за игрульки. – Могу я их потрогать?

Идия молчит и смотрит вниз на свои скрещенные ноги, не показывая Азулу выражение своего лица – смущённое и озадаченное. Никто никогда не интересовался его волосами настолько сильно, чтобы желать прикоснуться, страх – единственная эмоция, которую они вызывали. А сейчас слова Азула звучат так по-новому и на удивление приятно.

– Что ж, я уважаю Ваши физические границы и не буду настаивать…

Идия робко хватает его за запястье. 

Подождите. Не торопитесь с выводами.

– Можете потрогать.

Азул медлить не стал. Идия не успевает опомниться, как холодная ткань перчаток касается затылка и шеи, убирая с неё локоны и аккуратно обхватывая их ладонью. Впрочем, в чужих руках они надолго не задерживаются, Азул отстраняется.

– Уже всё? – Идия не очень хорошо понимает, почему его голос звучит настолько разочарованно. 

– Нет, я просто хочу снять перчатки. Для более полного… ознакомления.

И его руки моментально скрываются за спиной Идии, а одно колено занимает место на кровати. Азул забирается пальцами в волосы, касается скальпа, опускается ниже и обратно. Интересно, какое выражение сейчас красуется на его лице? Он перебирает пряди и убирает руки от головы, только чтобы пройтись по всей длине. У Идии волосы длиннющие, метр точно будет, и Азул гладит их по всей длине.

– Тепло и очень мягко, – делает он вывод, но останавливаться не собирается, – и цвет очень красивый.

– Вам нравится? 

– Очень, – Идия хоть и не видит, но понимает, что Азул сейчас улыбается.

– Вы первый, кому они нравятся. Обычно люди о них шушухаются, придумывают проклятья и боятся.

– У Вас на родине не у всех такие?

– Нет, это только семейное.

– Вот как. Люди часто недолюбливают то, что отличается от общепринятых стандартов, – Азулу-то не знать. Идия слышал некоторые подробности его почернения. – Ваши волосы хороши. 

Азул всё никак не налюбуется и не нащупается, а лицо Идии всего в паре сантиметров от его груди. И он не может удержаться от желания рассмотреть его шею – исключительно ради референсов для скетчей (и всё равно, что рисует он только то, что ему нужно или нравится, а шея Азула точно не попадает в первую категорию). Сжимает руками нижний край толстовки, чтобы не потянуться к галстуку и начать расстегивать пуговицы – очень интересно, как его ключицы выглядят вблизи. Азул если и носит не наглухо застегнутые рубашки, то только на физкультуре, а они на ней не пересекаются. 

(Мог хотя бы пиджак снять – в атмосферу разбросанных огнеупорных штанов, коробок из-под пиццы и банок газировки Азул со своей стильной укладкой, выглаженной одеждой и родинкой под губой вписывается не очень гармонично.)

А ещё можно уткнуться носом в его грудь и посидеть вот так. Насколько же велик соблазн. Что это, проснувшийся в нём тактильный голод с жаждой объятий или обычное желание быть поближе к предмету нежных чувств? Идия сегодня уже сделал шаг, а Азул – второй, и третий будет уже слишком рискованным для столько короткого промежутка времени. Идия отгоняет лишние мысли, чтобы не обжечь Азула, и у него даже неплохо получается. 

– Готово. Спасибо за столь подробное объяснение, Идия. Стоит почаще знакомиться с Вашими увлечениями, – наконец-то Азул отходит и садится обратно на кровать. 

– Конечно стоит. Хотите посмотреть аниме в следующий раз? 

– Только когда обыграю Вас хотя бы в одной игре, Идия. 

– Долго ждать придётся. Вам надо будет сначала статы вкачать, перед тем как с моими пати тягаться. 

– Вы же меня знаете, если я захочу чего-то добиться, сделаю это в кратчайшие сроки.

– Ну, попробуйте. 

Идия переволновался десять раз, пока решался пустить Азула в свою комнату, но результат вышел очень даже хорошим. Теперь и тут можно собираться. У него ещё долго будет новая развлекаловка в виде Азула, отчаянно пытающегося выиграть против него хотя бы одну битву. 

**Author's Note:**

> Не забудьте про кудосы и отзывы.  
> У меня есть твиттер @/bad_dracula_ пригласите в идиазул тусу.


End file.
